The Misadventures of the Doctor and Jenny Hopps: Carrot Crisis
by Gentou76
Summary: Jenny Hopps was enjoying a night of stargazing until an expected arrival of a stranger with a blue box crashing near her families farm
1. Chapter 1 Carrot Crisis Part 1

The sun was setting over the town of Bunnyburrow, where a young rabbit by the name of, Jenny was getting ready for her night of stargazing while setting up her telescope to check out the night sky.

"It looks like I have everything. Let me see, sleeping bag, astrology book, flashlight, and of course some hot carrot tea with a dandelion tomato sandwich." She said while getting everything in order, not long after voice called out from below the hill. Jenny got up from her stargazing spot to see who was calling and saw another rabbit with their arms crossed. "Hi, Judy." She said in a cheerful tone. "Jenny, are you sure that you're going to be alright alone tonight?" She asked "Yes mom!" She sarcastically replied while rolling her eyes which caused, Judy to groan in frustration. "You know we're both nine years old right?" She said with a sigh. "Yes, and you always remind me that you're ten minutes older than me." She said while rolled her eyes again at, Judy "Fine, have it your way then." She said in an irritated tone before walking back to the Hopps home

Soon after, Jenny walked back to her little space of quiet to finally start her stargazing. She opened up her astrology book to see what constellations were out tonight. After an hour she felt a bit of a chill in the air which reminded her of the thermos of carrot tea she brought out, and the dandelion, tomato sandwich was sounding pretty good."This carrot spice tea is going to hit the spot." She said while pouring some into a cup.

After an eventful night of stargazing, Jenny crawled into her sleeping bag and stared to look into the night sky. "Tonight is so beautiful." She said in a sleepy voice

Before she started to drift off into slumber, she caught a glimpse of something falling from the heavens. She soon sprung out of her sleeping bag to look into her telescope, but instead of a falling star it was a blue box plummeting towards the Hopps family gardens. "What was that?" She said in shock

Without a second thought, she quickly dashed off to where the blue box had fallen.

The blue box was leaning against a tree with sparks coming from the inside until a shadowy figure burst into what appears to be flames before falling out on to the ground. After, Jenny saw what happened, she quickened her pace in hopes to see whom ever is there, is alright

After she arrived, Jenny took a good look at the blue box.

(What is a Police Public Call Box?) She thought before turning her attention to the unconscious occupant. "Hello? Hello, are you alright mister?" She asked while shaking his shoulder a few times before he shot up and scared her. "Ouch! My everything hurts." He said with pain in his voice before opening his eyes. "Well isn't this interesting, I don't have hooves anymore" He said in a curious tone.

While he was looking at his paws, Jenny spoke up "Mister, you don't have hooves." She said in a confused tone. "It appears that I have paws. Now let's see tan and white fur, new teeth feel a little weird, but I'll get used to it. Alright what else is there, a twitchy nose, that's new, long ears, and a fluffy tail. Well isn't this interesting, I'm a rabbit." He said in a surprise "How do you not know that you're a rabbit, mister. Did you bump your head or something?" She asked before he looked her way in surprise.

"Well fancy that, a talking rabbit." He said in curiosity "Did you not hear me say that you're a rabbit, mister?" She said in irritation while watching this odd rabbit check himself over. "Well look at that, I am definitely a rabbit. That's definitely a new one. First a pony, now a rabbit." He laughed before getting off of the ground and looked at, Jenny.

"Excuse me young rabbit, could you kindly tell me where I am?" He asked while watching her face turn beat red. "Um... Mister, you're naked." She replied in an uncomfortable tone. "Yes I am, but the important thing is where I am." He said while watching the young bunny cover her eyes. "You're in Bunnyburrow mister." She replied in an embarrassed tone.

"Could you be more specific, like what planet?" He asked in a curious tone "How could you not know that this is Earth, mister?" She replied with slight frustration in her voice. "That can't be right, the Earth I know is inhabited by the human race not anthropomorphic animals." He said before dashing into the strange blue box and shutting the door

"Mister?"She said while opening the door taking in it's creaking sound before walking into a large control room. Jenny took a look around the enlarged room with what to appeared to be a control like console up the stairs right in the middle of the room. "It's... It's, bigger on the inside." She said in amazement "I love it when people say that." He said while walking up the stairs. Jenny looked over to where the voice came from to find the strange rabbit now dressed in a suit, tie, and trench coat. "This is too much!" She yelled out before running outside back to her home. "Wait, I can explain everything!" He called out but she was far from view, after she was out of view he walked back into the blue box and disappeared.

Fifteen years have passed since, Jenny met the strange rabbit with the blue box, her parents, Bonnie and Stu felt it was strange how she came up with this strange imaginary friend and was very concerned with the drawings in her room of a strange rabbit and a blue box.

Today was a special day. It was the day, Jenny's sister, Judy left for Zootopia to become the first rabbit police officer, but instead of being excited for her sister, Jenny was in her room busy reading until there was a knock at her door followed by her mother's voice

"Jenny honey. Let's go see, Judy off at the train station." Bonnie said in a pleasant tone "Alright, mom." she replied with a low groan "Alright dear, we'll be waiting outside." She said before walking away

Jenny soon left her room, and made her way outside where she ran into her older sister, Jill. "Are you still looking for you're imaginary friend, Jenny?" She asked before laughing "You're a real jerk, Jill!" She replied in frustration before storming off to meet the others

Everyone arrived to the train station to send, Judy off. Jenny watched her overbearing father try to give, Judy a bag full of fox repellent which she only took one item before boarding the train then coming back out to hug their parents. Soon the train left the station and everyone went home except for, Jenny who found herself walking back to the place she met that strange rabbit. "Why do I even come back here? It's not like he was real, maybe it was just a dream." She said while walking away.

*Vworp vworp vworp*

The sudden sound followed by the blue box appearing from out of nowhere caught, Jenny by surprise. The door opened with the sound she remembered when she was a kitten and the strange rabbit soon walked out of the box, but before he could speak, Jenny cut him off. "You! You ruined my life!" She said in anger before walking up and slapping him. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked while covering his cheek "Wait a minute you're that rabbit I met." He said while walking up to her.

"My name isn't rabbit, it's Jenny Hopps" She said with a low growl. "Well, Jenny Hopps, I am the Doctor, it's pleasure to meet you." He said while she irritatingly tapped her foot. "You're telling me after fifteen years of being made fun of, you're going to pass it off without an apology." She said while trying to control her temper. "Fifteen years you say, it was only 10 minutes for me." He said before having, Jenny's finger poking him in the chest.

"Alright Doctor, who are you really?" She asked in an angry tone "I'm the Doctor, nothing more." He replied "Doctor who?" She asked with her frustration growing. "It's just the Doctor" He replied before there was a woman's cry for help from a nearby carrot patch.

"Help! A carrot is attacking me." The woman's voice called out in terror. "Now that's more like it." He said while grabbing, Jenny's hand. "That was my mother, I've got to help her" She said in a fearful tone. "Let's get moving then, before she becomes carrot food." He said while they started to run. "A rabbit being eaten by a carrot, now there's an irony." He added while they ran to where the call for help originated. "That's not funny, Doctor" She said in a stern voice

They arrive to find a five foot walking carrot chasing, Jenny's mother around the patch, but before the Doctor could assess the situation, Jenny runs off to help. "Mother, I'm coming!" She called out with the Doctor hot on her heels. "Stay away from my mother!" She yelled before pushing the carrot over from behind which caused to to scream out bringing four more of them to come out of the ground.

"Impudent mammal, we will take over this world." It said while getting off the ground, and started walking towards a now terrified, Jenny and Bonnie."I don't think so. I request parlay under article 57 of the shadow proclamation." The Doctor said in a serious tone. "We no nothing of this proclamation. Kill him!" It yelled out to the others before the doctor pulled something from his inner coat pocket and pointed it at them. "One more step, and I will use this to make carrot puree." He said in a stern voice.

Carrot: "Fall back! You've may have won this time but we'll be back." The carrot said in a threatening voice before they burrowed back into the Earth. Jenny let out a sigh of relief while the Doctor was checking out the ground where they made their escape

"What is going here, and who is that?" Bonnie asked while pointing at the Doctor "Mom, stay here." She said while calming her mother before running over to the Doctor. "What was that thing you used to make the monsters leave?" She asked while watching him use the same device on the ground while giving of an odd buzzing sound. "Oh, this is my sonic screwdriver." He replied while scanning the ground.

"You scared off the monsters with a screwdriver?" She said while getting slightly irritated. "It isn't just a screwdriver, it's sonic, and multipurpose." He replied before going back to scanning the ground. "Alright, I've had enough. Who is this rabbit?" Bonnie asked in frustration while poking him in the chest

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked in a angry tone. "Sweet cheese and crackers, mom. No he isn't" She replied in an shocked tone.

The Doctor continued to scan the ground until he found out where they might be coming from. "I might of found their source, Jenny I am heading back to my ship. Would you like to tag along?" He asked before another slap to the face but this time by an angry mother.

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere!" She said in a furious tone. The doctor slipped his sonic device back into his pocket, shrugged and started to walk away before turning to face, Jenny again. "You're still welcome to come with me, but not her, I don't do domestic." He said in a stern tone. "All you've done is infuriate me, Doctor. Why should I go with you?" She asked with irritation in her voice. "Very well then.. It was a pleasure meeting you, Jenny Hopps." He said before walking away leaving, Jenny and Bonnie speechless.

"Alright, let's go say hello to the sentient carrots."He said while flipping some switches on the TARDIS controls.

*Vworp vworp vworp*

Jenny: "Doctor wait!" She called out but it was too late, the blue box had vanished.

* * *

I wanted to try something new, and hope to make this into an audio play at some point after I'm finished.

If you have any input please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2 Carrot Crisis Part 2

After the blue box vanished, Jenny was really angry with herself by letting him go without asking him the questions eating away at the back of her mind.

"Cheese and crackers, I'm such a dumb bunny." She said before slamming her fist against the tree. Not too long after, she felt the ground shake beneath her. "What the?" She asked while the digging noises grew louder before her ankles were grabbed, and she started being pulled into the ground. "Mother, father, help me!" She yelled out while clawing at the ground. "I don't want to die like this! Not like this!" She screamed out while desperately digging her claws into the ground, but to no avail as she was finally up to her chest and as the pulling got stronger, her screams for help got louder.

"Help me please!" She yelled out in a panic. "Jenny!" A male's voice yelled out before she looked over and saw her father running up. "Dad, help me! I don't want to die." She cried out before finally being dragged down into the Earth. "Jenny!" Stu cried out while desperately digging into the ground, but found no trace of his daughter. "Give me back my daughter!" He yelled while pounding his fist on the ground

*Vworp Vworp Vworp*

"It appears that I was correct, here is their ship." He said while walking up to the spacecraft until he was stopped by one of the carrots. "Halt intruder!" It yelled out before four more surrounded the Doctor. "Alright, I surrender." He said while raising his hands before being escorted into the ship.

The interior of the ship was made of a strange material which was almost like a dirt like substance. As he walked through the ship, they made their way to what looks like holding cells with other rabbits locked inside. "What do you want with these rabbits." He asked while hearing their cries to be set free

"Get in the cell!" It said before pushing the Doctor inside. "Not so rough, carrot stick." He shot out before hearing someone crying in the dark corner of the room. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, I can help you." The crying soon died down followed by a few sniffles before they spoke."Doctor? Doctor, it's you!" Suddenly, Jenny ran out of the shadows and jumped at the Doctor. "Ooph!" He said while they fell to the ground.

"Jenny, how did you get here? More importantly, are you alright?" He asked but, Jenny was too busy hugging him to listen to the question. "Alright, Jenny I'm happy to see you as well, but for now let's get you and these other rabbits to safety." He said while pulling out his sonic screwdriver, not long after a voice called from a cell down.

"Jenny is that you?" A females' voice asked from few few cells down. "Oh my gosh, Jill are you alright?" She called out in surprise. "Yes, I am alright." She replied with a sound of relief. "Hold on, Jill we'll get everyone out of here." She called out while the Doctor worked on the lock.

"There you go." He said while opening the cell door. "Here take my screwdriver and free the rest of the rabbits, I have a meeting with whom ever is leading this invasion." He said while handing, her the screwdriver. "I don't know how to use it." She said while receiving the device. "It's on the setting required, you just need to press this button and point it at the lock, the screwdriver will do the rest." He said before dashing off down the hall.

"Who's the handsome buck who ran by?" She asked while, Jenny was working on the lock. "My imaginary friend." She replied before the sound of the lock disengaging. "Well, I would have to say that you're imaginary friend is hot." She said in a sultry tone, but, Jenny just sighed while opening the cell door

"This isn't the time, Jill. We need to free the other rabbits". She said in a serious tone while, Jill rolled her eyes "Alright, you can be such a kill joy." She said with a sigh.

The Doctor finally made it to the main control room where the leader of the invading carrots was waiting. "Well, well mammal, aren't you resourceful." He said before laughing, but the Doctor let out a sigh "You have one chance to leave this planet, or you'll deal with me." He said before the carrot leader laughed. "What will you do little mammal if I refuse." The carrot said while continuing to laugh. "Then there will be serious consequences." He shot back before running towards the carrot leader

The Doctor soon used his new found agility to out maneuver the Carrot leader, and made his way to the ships control. "Well look at that, it appears that there is a button that should never, ever be pressed. I wonder what will happen if I were to push it." He said with a curious tone. "No, don't push that button!" He said with a fearful tone.

"I want you to swear that you'll leave and never return, or my hand will get tired and we'll see what this button does." He said in a stern tone. "I swear, just don't press that button." He pleaded with a shaky voice. "Alright then, just be sure to let others who threaten this planet that it is under my protection." He said while walking up to the Carrot leader.

"Who are you?" He asked while in a state of fear. "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the Doctor, never forget that name. Now get off of this planet." He said before promptly leaving the bridge

The ship soon powers up and opens a portal in space time before eventually launching through it. "Well my job here is done." He said while walking back to the TARDIS before noticing, Jenny leaning up against it. "Jenny Hopps, what do I have the pleasure of your company?" He asked in a cheerful tone. "I've come to return this, and thank you for saving my sister and those other rabbits." She replied while handing him the screwdriver. "You could come with me." He said while opening the TARDIS door. "Sorry but I can't, my parents would be worried about me." She replied. "Did I also mention that it is a time machine, so we could take a trip and still be back in time for tea. What do you say?" He he asked in an enthusiastic tone. "Do I get to pick where we go?" She asked in an anxious tone. "Anywhere in time you want, Miss Hopps." He replied. "Please call me, Jenny." She said before, he closed the TARDIS door.

"Welcome aboard the TARDIS, Jenny Hopps." He said while dashing up the stairs to the TARDIS controls. "Who are you really?" She asked in curiosity. "I guess it is time to come clean. I'm not really a rabbit, I'm an alien as well. I'm eleven hundred years old and I'm from the planet Gallifrey, I come from a race called Time Lords, and I'm a time traveler." He replied. "If you're an alien, why do you look like a rabbit?" She asked in confusion. "We time lords have a trick to cheat death, whenever we are about to die we regenerate which gives us a new body, new everything, but I don't tend to make a habit of it. I also have two hearts." He said while working on the TARDIS : "Enough about me, I am excited to see what this new universe has to offer. Allons-y!"

*Vworp vworp vworp vworp*

* * *

The Doctor is in a new universe with a new companion. Where in time do you think they'll end up? You'll have to see in the next chapter of The Misadventures of the Doctor and Jenny Hopps


End file.
